pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Watchog
Vs. Watchog is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/23/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan enter the Nacrene City gym, which is also the Nacrene City Museum. Iris and Axew are fascinated by a full skeleton of Dragonite, while Rui looks unimpressed. Rui: It’s just a bunch of bones. Iris: Just bones?! Dragonite is an incredible Dragon type! Cilan is examining an exhibit with fossils, as Ian goes over to a curator. Ian: Hello. I was told that this was the Nacrene City gym. I want to challenge the gym leader. Curator: Of course. Right this way. The curator leads them into a back room, with an Egyptian style exhibit with Cofragrius replicas. They see Lenora, who comes over with a grin. Lenora: So you’re the challenger I’ve heard about. You’ve caused quite a ruckus at the Battle Club. I’m Lenora. Ian: Ian. I challenge you to a battle. Lenora: And I accept. Follow me to the back room. Lenora leads Ian and the others to the back room, everyone gasping in surprise. It is a library, the shelves brimming with books. Rui: Incredible! I’ve never seen so many books before! Cilan: I had heard rumors that you had quite a collection, Lenora. Lenora: I hope this proves it all true for you, Cilan. Iris: You know Cilan? Lenora: He’s a gym leader. Course I know him! Now. Lenora stops by a bookshelf, smirking. Lenora: Somewhere in this library is a secret passageway to the battlefield. If you can find it, we’ll have our battle. Iris: You have to find the field?! Out of all of these books! Lenora: In the meanwhile, you can look over any of the books in this room to help prepare for your battle strategy against me. If you want help, (points behind her at a book) I’d start there. Cilan: I see. So this is a tactics battle. Rui: Huh? Isn’t it just a standard battle? Cilan: With access to the library, Ian could look up any strategy and information about Pokémon that he could. In here could be information that could be pertinent to defeating Lenora! Iris: So what? She wants to help him win? Ian: You have any books on Mythical Pokémon? Lenora: Huh? Ian: (Petting Victini) I wanna help this guy find its way home. So I was hoping you had a book that could help me. Lenora: Ha! Looking for a book to help you release a Pokémon. You sure are a strange one. I can take you to that section of the library. Ian: Thanks. After the battle. Ian steps forward, pulling on the book that Lenora pointed to. The bookshelf shakes and moves, revealing a hidden stairwell. Everyone besides Ian gasps. Iris: The field! Rui: How’d you know it was there?! Ian: She told me. Lenora: Ha! Congrats. You passed the first part of the battle. Most trainers take my advice and look at a book based off their battle style, and lose track of time and their main focus. You took a direct route, but not before obtaining pertinent information that you were looking for. That also shows that you know how to manipulate the field to your advantage. Cilan: Incredible: That fits Ian’s flavor to a tee. Lenora: Come on down. Lenora leads them to the underground battlefield, as she and Ian take their places on the field. The curator takes a position as the judge while the others sit on a bench. Curator: This will be a two-on-two battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Both sides will be allowed to make substitutions! Ian: (Caught off guard) Both sides? Lenora: That won’t be a problem, will it? Ian: (Grins) Not at all. Cilan: Strange. Most gym leaders are unable to make substitutions. This adds a variety of spice to the battle. Lenora: My first choice, is Lillipup! Lenora throws a Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. It barks happily, then growls ferociously. Rui: (In awe) Wow! That Lillipup looks so strong! Lillipup, come out! Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. He barks happily. Rui: Pay attention, Lillipup. I want you to be as strong as this Lillipup! Lillipup barks in determination, watching closely. Ian: In that case, I choose Tepig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: Tepig! Curator: Battle begin! Ian: Tepig, use Tackle! Lenora: Roar! Tepig dashes forward, as Lillipup lets out a terrifying Roar. Tepig stops in horror, as it returns itself to its Pokéball. Another Pokéball opens up, choosing a drowsy Oshawott. Oshawott: (Disoriented) Osha os? Rui: Whoa, what happened?! Cilan: Roar forces the opponent to swap out. Lenora returns Lillipup, as she opens another one. Watchog comes out, chattering. Watchog: Watchog! Lenora: Mean Look! Watchog’s eyes glow black, as energy eyes form and trap Oshawott in black energy. The energy fades from view, but Oshawott turns his head in search of it. Ian: Mean Look, huh? (Ian scans Watchog) Pokédex: Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon and the evolved form of Patrat. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark. Cilan: I see. So that’s why she allows substitution. Iris: What happened? Cilan: Mean Look prevents substitutions. Lenora’s tactic is to disorient her opponent by forcefully swapping their Pokémon out with Roar, then trapping it with Mean Look. To any normal trainer, that would be a jarring and unexpected taste. Iris: But Ian? Rui: Please. He’ll probably be fine. Choose that Lillipup again! Lenora: Time for this battle to get underway! Watchog, use Thunderbolt! Ian: Oshawott, block it with your scalchop! Watchog fires a Thunderbolt, as Oshawott stumbles and grabs his scalchop. He uses it as a shield to block the Thunderbolt, skidding back. Watchog dashes forward low to the ground, startling Oshawott. Lenora: Light up with Illuminate! Watchog lights up with its Illuminate ability, blinding Oshawott. Oshawott’s eyes are closed, as he shifts his head from side to side. Lenora: Now use Thunderbolt! Ian: Oshawott, turn left and block it! Watchog moves to the side, as Oshawott turns to his left in response. Watchog fires Thunderbolt, part of it being blocked by the scalchop. The other part shocks Oshawott, him screaming in pain. Lenora: Laser Focus to find its weak point! And then use Low Kick! Watchog’s eyes glow red, as it dashes forward low to the ground. Ian: Oshawott, move back! Oshawott, still blinded, stumbles backwards to avoid the attack. Watchog appears behind him, swinging a Low Kick. Oshawott is hit and falls forward, his scalchop going flying. Oshawott gets up, catching both Lenora and Watchog off guard. Lenora: Hold on! Where’s the critical hit?! Ian: Look behind you and fire Water Gun! Oshawott turns around, firing a Water Gun. Watchog is hit as it’s blasted back. Oshawott opens his eyes, and goes and grabs his scalchop. Cilan: Now that’s impossible! Rui: What was supposed to happen? Iris: Laser Focus is a move that makes the next move cause a critical hit. Like we saw in his battle with Cheren. Cilan: But it didn’t happen. There are only a few abilities that prevent critical hits, but all Oshawott have the ability Torrent! Lenora: Not all of them. Are you familiar with hidden abilities? Rui: Ha! We actually are! Lenora: I’ve read that Oshawott can have the hidden ability Shell Armor, one of those abilities that prevents critical hits. To think that you got so lucky. But we aren’t done yet! Fire Thunderbolt! Ian: Cut through it with Razor Shell! Watchog retreats to Lenora’s side of the field, firing Thunderbolt. Oshawott forms a water energy blade over his scalchop, cutting through Thunderbolt with Razor Shell. Oshawott strikes Watchog, it tumbling back. Lenora: Go for Low Kick! Ian: Oshawott, let’s show off your new Aqua Jet! Watchog dashes forward, going for Low Kick. Oshawott surrounds itself with water, as he shoots forward. The two collide, an explosion occurring. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are defeated. Curator: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Lenora and Ian return their Pokémon, Ian grinning. Ian: Your strategy didn’t work, did it? You tried to rattle me up with Roar and Mean Look, hoping to get a win in that time frame. Trying to avoid the battle of the Pokémon I chose to battle your Lillipup. Lenora: Who ever said I was avoiding that battle?! You’re right on how I didn’t disorient you. But that’s a minor point! It’s now one-on-one! Lillipup! Lenora throws her Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. It growls ferociously. Ian: Go, Tepig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: (Eager) Tepig. Ian: Tackle! Lenora: Retaliate! Tepig charges forward, as Lillipup charges while glowing white. The two collide, Tepig blasted back. Tepig hits the ground, Lillipup barking proudly. Rui’s Lillipup watches intently. Lenora: Now fire Shadow Ball! Ian: Counter with Ember! Lillipup forms and fires a Shadow Ball, while Tepig spews a cloud of Embers from its snout. Shadow Ball breaks through, striking Tepig hard. Tepig is launched into the air from the attack. Ian: Heat Crash! Tepig is surrounded in a sphere of yellow orange flames, as it falls towards Lillipup. Heat Crash stomps into Lillipup, it tumbling back. Lenora: Not bad! But we’re not done yet! Are we Lillipup? Lillipup howls, as it glows blue. Everyone gasps in amazement and shock. Ian grin widely at the development. Lillipup finishes evolving into Herdier, as Rui stares in marvel. Rui: Who’s that Pokémon? (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives. Herdier glows with a black aura as it growls Intimidatingly at Tepig, causing it to tremble. Cilan: This isn’t good. Herdier’s power was already too much for Tepig. Now that Intimidate will weaken Tepig’s strength, combined with weighing more to resist Heat Crash. Iris: Weight? Cilan: Heat Crash works best if the foe is significantly lighter than Tepig. Against Lillipup it did some damage, but now it won’t be as effective. Lenora: Alright! Use Retaliate! Ian: Use Smog! Herdier charges forward with Retaliate, as Tepig lets out a grey Smog from its snout. Herdier runs through it but stops, oozing from poison. Lenora: He used it offensively? Ian: And Ember! Lenora: Block it with Protect! Tepig lets out Ember, as Herdier raises a blue barrier to protect itself. Ian is shaking excitedly now. Cilan: What is he doing? He seemed that way during our gym battle as well. Iris: He looks super pumped! Rui: Even though he’s gonna lose. That Herdier is obviously stronger than Tepig. Lillipup: (Worried whimper) Cilan: Don’t forget. This is a battle of tactics. Not of power. Lenora: Herdier! Shadow Ball! Ian: Use Smog! Cover the field! Tepig exhales Smog, it covering the field. Shadow Ball strikes on Tepig’s side, propelling it upward. The Smog approaches Herdier, it oozing from poison. Lenora: Protect! Herdier raises Protect, blocking the Smog. Ian: And Heat Crash! Tepig ignites with Heat Crash, which in turn ignites the Smog and causing a massive explosion on the field, shaking the room. Herdier takes on the full brunt of the explosion when Protect fades. Herdier struggles to stand, as Tepig crashes down into Herdier. Herdier is barely hanging on as it oozes from poison, falling over defeated. Curator: Herdier is unable to battle! The winner is Tepig and the victor is Ian! Iris: He did it! Rui: (Groans) I wanted that Herdier to win. Lillipup runs in a circle excited, then runs out to congratulate Tepig. The two play as Lenora returns Herdier and meets with Ian. Lenora: A fine strategy! When did you come up with it? Ian: Once I learned Herdier’s fourth move was Protect. All I had to do was wait for it to drop. And Smog already made you nervous due to before. Lenora: Well, I’m pleased to award you the Basic Badge! The curator pulls out a tray with the Basic Badge, as Ian takes it. He places it in his badge case. Ian: Thank you. Now, about that book. Main Events * Ian defeats Lenora and earns the Basic Badge. * Ian's Oshawott is revealed to have learned Aqua Jet. ** Oshawott is revealed to have the Hidden Ability Shell Armor. * Ian's Tepig is revealed to have learned Heat Crash. * Lenora's Lillipup evolved into Herdier and gained the ability Intimidate. * Lenora offers to help Ian find a book on Mythical Pokémon. Characters * Ian * Lenora * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Curator Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Lillipup (Lenora's, evolves) * Herdier (Lenora's, newly evolved) * Watchog (Lenora's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This battle was inspired by Ash's battle against Lenora from the anime. While Ash lost and then did training at the Battle Club, Ian did his training there first to teach new moves following his battle with Cheren. * Oshawott is the first of Ian's Pokémon revealed to have a Hidden Ability. ** Oshawott is the first Pokémon to be introduced prior to the introduction of Hidden Abilities to be shown to have one following the reveal. Other Pokémon revealing Hidden Abilities did so before the official introduction. ** Oshawott is the first of Ian's Water starters to reveal their ability. * Lenora's Lillipup evolving into Herdier during the battle is due to the dispute surrounding it in the anime. Following the original sub, the Lillipup and Herdier Lenora uses between her two different gym battles are different Pokémon, while in the English dub Lillipup had evolved offscreen. * Ian taught Tepig Heat Crash after seeing Hilda's Pignite use it. * Lenora's library seemed like a perfect location for Ian to do research on Victini to help it find its home. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles